1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) technology, and more particularly to a fast testing switch device and the corresponding TFT-LCD array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of TFT-LCD panels, internal circuits have to be tested and fixed upon detecting errors, and this process is called as cell test. Generally, a shorting bar below the gate bonding pad and the source bonding pad is adopted to perform the cell test. After the panel has been tested, the lines of the shorting bar are cut by a laser cut process. However, the shorting bar not only results in high cost but also occupies a large space, and thus the narrow-bezel design cannot be achieved. For example, the lines needed for the shorting bar and the laser cut process is approximately 630 μm for the 46 inches TFT-LCD.